


My Universe is Empty Without You

by HeithChief



Series: Bokuroo Week 2017 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, BoKuroo Week 2017, Day 3, Emotional Hurt, Getting Back Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, moon and stars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-10-17 23:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10604859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeithChief/pseuds/HeithChief
Summary: Time has a way of changing relationships. It can tear them apart, but it can also mend them back together. Then there are those relationships that can transcend time. Even though they both change, their relationship is always the same.





	1. Chapter 1

_“I feel like the moon is spinning into outer space without you._

_The universe, an empty place without you._

_I wish that we could save today_

_But I know we can’t stay the same_

_And I keep pushing you away_

_Don’t wait for me.” - "Home is Such a Lonely Place" Blink 182  
_

* * *

 

The days were bearable, there were plenty of things he could distract himself with like his job and his workout schedule, but the nights were impossible. He could drink and go out with his friends to dull the pain, but during a work week, it wasn’t the best idea. There were only so many shows or movies he could binge watch on Netflix. Especially when he rooted out “their shows”. Sometimes he would just have to deal with the loneliness. It hurt him like a wound, whose stitches refused to stay closed, and left a need, a longing that nothing could fill. Not binge eating, not drinking, not sleeping, or even running until he couldn’t breathe. There was an empty hole in his heart that was exactly Kuroo-shaped.

              He saw Kuroo everywhere. At their favorite coffee place or the brunch place where they spent most of their hungover Sunday mornings, and in the park where they would for lunch on nice afternoons. Especially, he saw Kuroo in their shared apartment. When he closed his eyes, he could still see Kuroo cooking breakfast in the mornings, humming to himself as he did. There was a Kuroo shaped dent in the couch from many hours when they were too lazy on the weekends to go out and do anything at all. He didn’t dare go into Kuroo’s home office because that had Kuroo’s scent all over it. His musky, slightly fruity cologne clung to everything in there, the keyboards, the mouse pad, and even the microphone on his headset. It hurt Bokuto’s heart to even step foot in there.

              Tonight, was the same as all the nights had been since Kuroo had left. Bokuto was in agony. The phone calls and skype sessions helped, but it wasn’t the same. He couldn’t cuddle with his phone or his computer. He couldn’t feel Kuroo’s warmth or his soft lips against his skin. The calls got few and few as the years dragged on until they stopped all together. The longer he stayed in the apartment, the lonelier he felt. He sighed and shoved his feet into his shoes and went for a walk. He wasn’t purposefully trying to go anywhere. He just listened to his music and let his feet guide him. It wasn’t a surprise that he ended up at park. He remembered the hours they used to spend here as kids.

              _“I’m going to get out of here Bo. I’m going to see the world.”_

_“Not without me, you’re not!”_

_Young Kuroo, with his even crazier hair had looked at him with wild, excited eyes. “Of course not! You’ll always be by my side. We’re best friends, remember? That means to the end.”_

Bokuto shook his head and sat on top of their hill. _But you did, you got your dream, but you just didn’t live it with me. You said you’d come back when you were satisfied, when you had seen all you wanted to, but you didn’t. I still tell people you’re my boyfriend sometimes because it hurts less that way. It hurts less to pretend we never broke up, to pretend you actually had plans to come back._

Bokuto looked up at the stars and the full moon. Sometimes he would get lost in the vastness of space and it would clear his mind. Other times it would only remind him of Kuroo. He would reminisce in the times Kuroo would tell him about the different stars and constellations. Kuroo loved space and all its possibilities. It was times like this that he wondered if Kuroo was out there somewhere looking at the same sky marveling at the trillions of stars with someone else.

Kuroo was a video game designer and a one in a million at that. His games caught on fast and he was a millionaire by the time he was twenty-five. They lived in a simple two-bedroom apartment because Kuroo wanted to conserve his money for traveling. Bokuto lost that dream long ago. Kuroo was thrilled when he started planning all the places they would go and they would see. It was until he about to buy plane tickets that Bokuto spoke up. He wanted to stay in Tokyo and play Volleyball for the national team and maybe the Olympics. He couldn’t afford to travel the world. When Bokuto didn’t defend his thoughts with music, he could still hear their fight in his head. _Tetsu, if I knew it would be like this, I would’ve taken it all back. I would have gone with you and it would have been enough just see the joy on your face._

* * *

 

_“Tetsu, I’m not going.”_

_Kuroo was so taken aback that he nearly fell off of his computer chair. “What do you mean? We’ve been talking about this since we were kids. I worked my ass off on the video games. Sure I loved them, but it was all for this.”_

_“I stopped wanting that dream years ago. I have other things I love now. Remember when we used to love volleyball together?” Bokuto still ranted about his new team and they talked about ways to improve his skills, but Kuroo stopped playing mid-way through college. It put strain on their relationship, but they made it through._

_“I still love volleyball, I love watching you play. I know you’re making good money playing too, but you don’t need to. And I thought you wanted to get out of here?” Kuroo looked not only stunned but deeply hurt._

_“I want to keep playing for Tokyo. I still love volleyball like your love for seeing new things. I want to qualify for the Olympics next year and I can’t do that travelling with you.”_

_“Why the fuck are you just bringing this up now?”_

_Bokuto snapped. He’d been barely responding when Kuroo planned different trips. Hadn’t Kuroo noticed how much he wanted his own dream? “Why the fuck are you just noticing this now?”_

_“You don’t want this anymore? I always dreamed it would be with you…I guess I can put it off for a while.” Kuroo slowly closed his laptop. He wasn’t angry like Bokuto was, he was just hurt. Maybe he had been a little selfish, but he loved Bokuto. His dream wouldn’t be the same. He wanted to travel, but only really with the love of his life._

_“No. You can’t do that. You’ll pretend everything is okay like you always do, but you’ll resent me. I can’t stop you from living your dream just like you can’t stop me. Go and come back to me when you’re done.”_

_“That’s just it, Babe, I don’t know when I’ll be done.”_

_Bokuto glared at him. “Then why did you think I’d be okay coming with you? I’m your boyfriend, but I’m not going uproot my whole life for you. I like having a place to call home. I like my life and my friends here. Those were just childhood dreams. I grew up, Tetsu.”_

_Kuroo gritted his teeth together and crossed his arms, squaring off against Bokuto. “Are you saying my dream is childish?”_

_“No. I’m saying your lack of consideration for me is. I know you lose yourself when you get excited about things, but come on! I have responsibilities. I know we used to run from those in college, but this isn’t college. I’m going to only have a few year window to qualify for the Olympics. I want this more than I’ve ever wanted anything.”_

_“I know you do. And I want this just the same.”_

_“Then go! Go off with all your money and no concern! Maybe I’ll be here when you get back or maybe I won’t.” Bokuto shouted at him and Kuroo immediately shrunk back. Bokuto let his emotions get the best of him again. He let his anger rule his thoughts and said everything he didn’t mean._

_“Fine! I don’t need you. I’ll do this on my own. I’m probably better that way. Good luck pulling yourself out of those dumb mood swings of yours. I won’t be there at your games to tell you how awesome you are anymore. Akaashi stopped doing that for you because he has his own life and now I won’t anymore. Do whatever with the rest of my stuff. I’m taking what I need with me. I’m sure you can afford the apartment on your own now.”_

_Kuroo had packed his bags and slammed the door. That was three years ago and Bokuto hadn’t seen Kuroo since. He had apologized a week later over many voicemails and they started being friends again, but it wasn’t enough._

* * *

 

Bokuto sighed and looked up at the stars again. “I quit volleyball because of you, do you know that? I lost interest. I played for a year after you left, but I didn’t go for the Olympics. It didn’t matter without you, you asshole. Are you out there? Do you still care?!”

              “You did?”

              Bokuto felt his heart stop and his blood felt like ice in his veins. It didn’t matter how long it had been, he’d know that voice anywhere. He tipped his head back and saw Kuroo’s upside form standing behind him. He quickly righted himself and stood up. “Tetsu?”

              Kuroo smiled a weak half-grin and waved. “Hey Bo, it’s been a while, huh?”

              “Three years, Testu.” He took in Kuroo’s whole appearance. He was the same, same half-smile, same unruly hair, but he was also different. Those eyes had seen so much and his feet had walked many miles, many places that Bokuto would never see. He was the same and different. He was his Tetsu, and not.

              “Why would you quit volleyball? You loved it more than anything. You were better than any ace in country. That’s why you made the Tokyo team. I used to love seeing the joy on your face when you played. I never once felt that happy over doing anything.”

              Bokuto shook his head. “I already told you. Didn’t you just hear me?”

              Kuroo stared at him in disbelief. “I drove you away from volleyball…”

              “Sort of. I don’t know.” Bokuto looked down and started picking at his fingernails to avoid eye contact with Kuroo. “You were right, without you, no one could pick me up out of my moods.”

              A lump formed in Kuroo’s throat and his heart felt heavy in his chest. “I never meant any of that. I was trying to get back you for hurting me.”

              “Well, it worked.”

              “Bo—”

              Whatever Kuroo was about to say, he didn’t want to or was not ready to hear it. “Did you have fun in all your travels? Did you meet some hot international boy to have a fling with? Did you find what you were looking for?” Bokuto painted a smile on his face that he knew Kuroo would see through.

              “I did have fun, but no to the other questions.” Kuroo picked up one of the bags on the ground and lightly tossed it at Bokuto’s feet. “Open it.”

              Bokuto gave him a strange look, but did as he was told. He gasped when he managed to get the zipper open with shaking hands. It was filled with little trinkets and souvenirs, but they weren’t just any souvenirs. He could tell with one look that each was specifically picked out with him in mind. He had received many gifts from Kuroo in the past and he knew Kuroo’s style of giving. It was one of three types: something that made Kuroo laugh, something that Bokuto would actually use or something stupid that pertained to one of their many adventures together over the years. Bokuto fell to his knees and felt tears pricking the corner of his eyes. _No, I won’t cry in front of him! He doesn’t deserve anymore of my tears._

              “I was done after two years, but I was afraid to come back. I thought of you everywhere I went. I would see a thing or a place and think ‘Koutarou would love it here or he would love that’. I wanted to come home, but I didn’t know if you’d still care or even want to see me. I left you, and I wasn’t even sure I had any intention of coming back.” Kuroo swallowed and tried to gain the courage to continue. Bokuto’s gaze was even, even in the dark, Kuroo could tell. Bokuto no longer looked at him like he used to. Bokuto was no longer the sun and Kuroo was no longer in his orbit.

              “And then when I called you, your life was different. It was the same, but different. You still went to volleyball practice. You still raved about your killer spikes and the serves you were learning from Oikawa, but I wasn’t a part of your life anymore. You moved on without me. Honestly, I wanted to come home the minute I left. But then nothing would have changed. I remembered your words ‘I can’t stop you from living your dream’. I didn’t want to resent you for being the reason I didn’t.”

              Bokuto stood up and stepped closer to Kuroo in his anger. “But it was the same with you! Every time you were in a new town, a new country. I always saw new people in the backgrounds of your face time calls. You always looked so happy.” His tone had started off angry, but by the end, he couldn’t stop it from turning sullen and wistful.

              “So, did you. I guess we were both putting on show because of our pride, huh?” Kuroo smiled again it was just as forced and awkward as the first. Bokuto still didn’t answer him, but Kuroo had a sad realization that he was right. Bokuto had been hurting just like he had all this time. Kuroo could have tried to get over Bokuto, but he didn’t even try to date when he was abroad. “I went by our—your—place before I came here. I was surprised you didn’t change the locks.” Kuroo held up his key, sheepishly.

              “That would have been too much effort.”

              Kuroo chuckled a little, but there were tears in his eyes. “I’m sorry I caused then end of your volleyball career.”

              “How did you know I’d be here?” Bokuto asked suddenly, changing the topic anywhere but volleyball. He didn’t want to talk about that.

              “Come on, Kou, I know it’s been a long time, but I used to know you better than anyone. You always come here at night when you can’t sleep. We both did.” Kuroo winced when the words left his mouth because they only caused Bokuto’s shoulders to tense up again.

              Bokuto wanted to yell at Kuroo. He wanted scream and tell him how much it hurt to be left behind. He wanted to blame Kuroo for tainting this town with his memory, but he couldn’t. He was tired of fighting, the bigger part of him just wanted to give in. It wanted to collapse into Kuroo’s arms and let Kuroo tell him everything would be all right like he used to. So, for once, he kept quiet.

              Kuroo knew they were still hurting and they were a long way from being okay. But if he didn’t try, then coming back would be for naught. “Can I…Can I come home?” Bokuto shook his head and Kuroo’s hope crashed down to Earth like broken rocket. “Well then, I hope you still keep those, they’re every moment I thought of you when I was away. I…I think a part of me will always still love you.” Kuroo picked up the rest of his bags and turned to leave.

              “I’m still upset with you.”

              “I can tell.”

              “And you’re on probation until I can forgive you.”

              Kuroo turned around and dropped his bags in surprise. “What?”

              “You’re lucky I somehow still love you, but I’m very mad at you.”

              Kuroo put a hand over his mouth to cover the sob that escaped his lips. “I’ll make it up to you. I’ll find ways to do it, I promise.”

              “As long as you don’t leave.”

              “Not without you.” Bokuto’s lip trembled at that nostalgic sentence and couldn’t stop himself. He ran forward and into Kuroo’s arms. He moved Kuroo’s hand and kissed him on the lips. It was angry, sloppy kiss, but neither of them cared. Things were still broken, but there were things they needed to talk about, to hash out. They would fight and scream at each other still, but  they were finally, finally home again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Kuroo has come back and moved back in, everything should be all good, but that's not the case. They're still avoiding talking about their problems and Bokuto is pretending they didn't happen all together. It works for Bokuto, but it is killing Kuroo inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started song inspirations with one of my other multi-chapter fics because I always listen to music when I write. This chapter was partially inspired by "New York City" by The Chainsmokers  
> "To know what it's like to love somebody the way I love you.  
> To know how it feels to kill yourself with bad habits,  
> To know what you want and know you'll never truly have it.  
> 'Cuz I'm losing my lover to the arms of another."

              Kuroo was at home today, testing out one of his newest game designs. It was still in the early stages and he’d have to bring it to crew soon. He smiled to himself as he thought of Kenma’s brutally honest reviews. It was because of Kenma and their mutual love for games that he went into program design. That and because of him, Kenma got his dream job as their leader tester. He finished the run through and was deciding what changes to make when his mind started to wander. First, he looked around his office. Not once had Bokuto been in here when he was gone. It was like a shrine, but it wasn’t honoring him, it had just been too painful for Bokuto to enter. He tried to shake that thought off, but he couldn’t. Nothing had felt right since he had been back.  

It had been three weeks now. They were “back together”, but things weren’t back to their normal relationship. They didn’t laugh together, they didn’t talk about things, they didn’t go on adventures or scheme together. It was all wrong. Kuroo wanted, craved to fix it, but Bokuto put a wall between them. Kuroo could only do so much, their relationship had to be two sided.  The first night they had passionate, lust-filled sex, both starved of each other's company, they didn't listen to logic. They both knew it was both wrong because of the stage they were in. Their raw, open wounds were temporarily filled by need, but not healed.

Since that night, they hadn't even tried to have sex. They barely kissed and kept pretty opposite schedules. Bokuto took night shifts often at the restaurant and Kuroo usually worked at his office during the day. The days he worked at home, always seemed to be the days that Bokuto worked day shifts. Kuroo suspected that was done purposefully. When they happened to be home together, conversations were normal, but shallow. They didn't bring up volleyball or Bokuto's career future. Every time Kuroo tried Bokuto would sigh, already exhausted from a shift, and his face would deadpan. Either he would brush it off with a ‘not now Kuroo’ or ‘I’ve already told you everything’. Kuroo felt it driving them apart. It had started as a single crack in the ground, but now it felt like they were standing on opposites sides of a canyon. He had wrecked that part of Bokuto's life so it wasn't a mystery why Bokuto didn't want to talk about it. Bokuto was happy on the surface, but Kuroo knew he wasn't truly happy deep down.

Kuroo sighed and pushed back from his desk. His depressive, swirling thoughts broke his concentration and made it impossible to focus on editing his game. He sighed and picked up his cellphone. Bokuto wouldn't tell him anything so he resolved to finding out a different way. Bokuto would probably be angry at him for doing this, but he couldn't live like this. The guilt felt like having a constant ball and chain strapped his ankles. He could get where he needed, but he was always dragging the weight.

"Akaashi, it's Kuroo, do you have time to talk?"

Kuroo heard some shuffling of papers and a sigh on the other side of the line. "I suppose so. I'm working on the line up for our next game, but sure. Is this about Bokuto?"

Akaashi had a way of reading people that still blew Kuroo's mind even after knowing him all these years. "Yeah. Nothing is right with us and I can't take it. I want to leave, because I know me being here is killing him, but I promised him I wouldn't."

"Well don't leave, that would be stupid. You know he still worries he’ll wake up and you’ll be gone again. But you can’t stick around just for him, you have to take care of yourself too. If you really want to leave, at least properly break up with him first."

"No! I don’t want to leave, but I don’t know what else to do. I'm still so in love with him. I can't ever stop loving him. He told me he's still in love with me, but sometimes it feels like he’s just saying it. What if I broke our relationship and it’s too far gone to be fixed?” Kuroo was pacing now, his heart squeezing in his chest from a slow building anxiety.

"Kuroo," Akaashi paused, choosing his words carefully. "Bokuto wouldn't have let you come home if he didn't want you there. He's healing and so are you. It can't be perfect right away."

Kuroo swallowed and his voice became very small and timid. "Did I really ruin his volleyball career?"

"No. He did that himself, he lost interest, but blamed himself entirely. It was his fault that everything fell apart. He told me himself. The team just thought he quit because volleyball because it was no longer a passion of his. He told no one else the real reason."

That was the answer Kuroo had been looking for, but he couldn’t accept it. It was all on him. He ruined it. Kuroo bit his lip to stop the sob from escaping, but the tears had already started flowing. 'I quit volleyball because of you, did you know that? Do you even care?' Bokuto's words shook him to the core and haunted him every day.

"Kuroo? I know what you're thinking. He told me what he said to you. It was out of anger, but he truly doesn't blame you. Just ask him. He may avoid at first, but don't give up."

 He wanted to scream out that he had been trying and every time he was shut down and shut out. But he didn’t, Akaashi didn’t need that so he asked the other question that was weighing on his mind. "He can return can't he? I mean he's only been gone two years. Players make comebacks, don't they?" _Please tell me I can still make it right._ Kuroo held his breath as he waited for Akaashi's answer.

"He can, but it just depends if he's been staying in shape. I would be lying if I said the team wasn't hurting without him. Hinata is reveling in being the team's new ace, but he's just not there yet. He and Kageyama are still as in sync as ever, but Hinata isn't Bokuto. Oikawa feels Bokuto's absence the most. Oikawa will deny it if anyone asks, but he and Bokuto became quite close. He and Iwaizumi are still a good match, but Bokuto was the most versatile with both setters."

"He loved that team so much, I was so focused on my own dreams that I missed it. You have so many powerhouses on one team, it was finally a setting where Bokuto wasn’t the only stand out. He loves playing with those four as well as Tsukishima and Nishinoya. Tokyo took the best players from the teams that still wanted to play and made one awesome team. They should be unbeatable."

"Without Bokuto we've been tripped up by Ushijima's team every time. Tsukishima has gotten better at blocking against him. There is no other ace like Bokuto."

 _There is no else in the_ world _like Bokuto, trust me, I’ve looked. No one could ever replace him in my heart._ "Do you think I could get him to rejoin?"

Akaashi paused, mulling it over and Kuroo waited anxiously for his answer. "We'll just have to see. I hope you do. It would make coaching this team easier, but the head coach won't admit that. And also because Koutarou is my best friend and I want the best for him.

"Do you hate me for breaking him?"

"It wasn't your fault. I have to go now, coach wants to go over the line ups I've made."

Akaashi hung up and Kuroo should have felt reassured, but he only felt worse. His heart rate quickened and his breathing became shallow. He was reading in between the lines of everything Akaashi had said. He was always straightforward and that made him a great assistant coach for Tokyo, and it should have been the same for Kuroo. His mind had already gone past rationality and he felt as if the room was closing in on him. Bokuto might have said those words out of anger, but deep down, they had to have been true. Akaashi hadn't denied that he broke Bokuto and ruined his career. He had only said it wasn't Kuroo's fault, but his mind and his heart had already convinced him that it was the opposite. He was spiraling downward into the darkness like a tornado and was too far gone to be stopped.

Kuroo didn't have panic attacks like this often, but they did happen. Usually it was when a deadline had come up too quickly or he just couldn't get the programming on a game the way he wanted. The last one he had was in Italy. He was hurting and Bokuto seemed to be doing just fine without him. It started with that single thought. Like a grenade, small, but the explosion tore him apart on the inside. He wanted to go home, but he was so afraid he didn't have a place—a person—to call home anymore.

This time, it was also Bokuto-related, but it wasn't a small problem, it was everything. He crushed Bokuto's dreams and pulled out all the passion because he broke Bokuto. His vision darkened on the edges and blurred from his tears. When it happened, Kuroo liked to wedge himself in the smallest place possible because that comforted him for some reason. There was a space between the side of his desk and the wall that he used when he was home. He pulled his knees into his chest and pressed his face against his knees. Kuroo surrendered and let the storm consume him.

When he closed his eyes, Bokuto stood over him. It was Bokuto and at the same time it wasn’t, he looked warped. His grin was too wicked and his irises were a glowing, toxic, yellow. He watched Kuroo on the floor and stood over him like supervillain with the trademark evil laugh and everything. _“I quit volleyball because of you. You ruined my life. You broke me, you broke us.”_

  _“I know. I know, but I’m here doesn’t that count for anything? I can fix this, I can!_ Kuroo reached out to delusion of Bokuto, who shook his head and backed away, the sinister smirk never leaving his face.

_“You can’t! It’s already done, it’s already broken. Some things can’t be fixed Kuroo. I let you come home because I missed you, but now… your presence makes me sick. It makes me remember everything I lost, everything I gave up on. I’m avoiding you on purpose and you just won’t take the hint.”_

_“Koutarou, please!”_

Bokuto walked in, exhausted from his shift, and was surprised to find their apartment dark and seemingly empty. Kuroo was usually making dinner by now or at least heating up leftovers. Kuroo was the better cook of them both and had the most regular schedule. "Kuroo?" He called out, creeping down the hallway, trying to keep his ears open for signs of his boyfriend. If Kuroo was out he always left a note, but the counter was empty.

A sudden, insecure thought crossed his mind and squeezed his heart. What if Kuroo left again? He knew things weren't the best between them, but they were getting somewhere, weren't they?  He ran to their room first to make sure Kuroo's clothes and things were still in there. He breathed out a sigh of relief when he saw the closet was still full. He stepped out into the hallway again and that's when he heard it. From Kuroo's office he heard a small, shuddering breath followed by a loud call.

“KOUTAROU! Please, just tell me what to do. Tell me how to fix this and I will!”

 _He's crying! It's all right, baby, I'm here_. In that moment nothing else mattered, not the scars on his heart, not the lingering anger, he just had to make Kuroo stop crying. Bokuto threw the door open and saw Kuroo in that spot, in complete darkness. Immediately, he knew it was bad.

"Tetsu." All he could say was his boyfriend's name as he hurried into the room and fell to his knees in front of him. Kuroo’s face was hidden by his knees and his fingers were digging into his sides if that was all that could hold him together. He didn’t answer and Bokuto called his name again, shaking his shoulder gently

Kuroo startled and looked up at him. Tears were streaming down his face and his eyes were red like he’d been crying for a long time. He looked terrified and glad to see Bokuto at the same time.  Bokuto's heart broke at the sight. Kuroo opened his mouth, but no words came out. His anxiety took hold of his vocal cords and prevented him from saying anything. He still saw the imposter when he looked at his own Bokuto. The words were still ringing in his ears.

Bokuto’s face softened and he offered a hand to Kuroo. “Come out from there. We both know I can't fit back there. Let's work it out together, babe." Bokuto reached a hand out and Kuroo furiously shook his head.

Bokuto sighed, "Testu, whatever it is, I love you." Kuroo's lip quivered and more, fat tears spilled down his cheeks. That was the first time since he’d returned that Bokuto’s ‘I love you’ actually sounded sincere. Bokuto was starting to understand what this was about. He reached into Kuroo's space, wrapping an arm around his back and the other, hooked under Kuroo's knees. Normally, in this state Kuroo accepted to affection easily, so he figured this must be about them. Kuroo at this point stopped putting up a fight and let Bokuto carry him into their bedroom. Neither spoke until Bokuto laid Kuroo in bed. He crawled in next to him, lying on his side to face Kuroo. He reached over and cupped Kuroo's cheek, wiping the tears away with his thumb.

"Tetsu, baby, tell me what this is about. Please."

 _Why are you finally looking at me like that? Why did it take this for you to talk to me with such affection in your voice? I missed it so much it hurts._ "I ruined everything, Kou. You quit volleyball because of me and we never talk about it. You missed out on the olympics because I left and I hurt you. I called Akaashi and—"

Bokuto pressed his lips together and pulled guided Kuroo into his embrace. Kuroo resisted at first, but sighed and accepted it, pressing his forehead against Bokuto’s shoulder. Bokuto let out a frustrated sigh through his nose, running a hand through Kuroo’s hair. "I wish you never heard that. It's not your fault."

"It is!" Kuroo pulled away a bit so he could look Bokuto in the eye. "Everyone keeps saying that, but it is my fault. I left, I ran away, and I broke your heart." He clutched Bokuto's shirt in fingers, the crisp, white fabric wrinkling in his grip. Holding on like this might be the way he could think of to get Bokuto to finally listen.

"No. You wanted to stay if I hadn't told you to go. I pushed away because I was scared. I told you I wouldn't be here for you. I essentially broke up with you. I hurt myself. You were right, you could have waited and we could have traveled together. We could have worked it out like real adults, you weren't the only childish one."

Kuroo smiled a little, but it wasn’t genuine, it didn’t reach his eyes. "You sound so wise, Kou."

Bokuto smiled a little and shook his head. “I’m not really, I've just had a lot of time to think about this." He could tell Kuroo wasn't fully satisfied with his explanation and they should talk about it. Because he didn't say anything, because he didn't want to reopen those wounds, he kept everything inside. He knew it was driving a wedge in between them, but he didn't realize how much it had been affecting Kuroo. This was only the second breakdown he had ever witnessed. Before it was about work and they were able to talk through it, but this was new territory for them.

"I quit volleyball because I was punishing myself in a way. I was angry all the time with myself for letting you go. So many times I wished I had gone with you. It would have been worth it just to escape the regret I held. I lost interest in volleyball because I always thought of you when I played. Even with your busy schedule, you never missed one of my games. You cheered louder than anyone, especially when I got blocked and needed it most. I looked into the stands and didn't see you. Akaashi tried like he used to in high school, but it didn't work like it used to. It just reminded me of you and I would get angry again." He leaned in and kissed Kuroo's forehead.

"I didn't mean it like it came out that night. Yes, I quit because of you, but I didn't blame you. I quit because of how I hurt you and I guess...I didn't feel like I should be happy because I hurt you."

"I shouldn't have left. You're right, I could have waited I wasn't happy without you on my trip. I-"

Bokuto put a finger on Kuroo's lips to stop him. "You can’t take all the credit. We both hurt each other, didn't we?"

Kuroo sighed and nodded. "We did."

"Now that you know, are okay?" Bokuto raked his fingers through Kuroo's hair, trying to calm him down.

"Almost. Listen, I called Akaashi today. He says the team is hurting without you. If you kept up your training, he says you can make a comeback. The head coach would probably put on probation for a while, but you know Akaashi would fight for you. He didn't say the directly, but he wanted me to talk to you about this. You're his best friend." He ran a hand over Bokuto's bicep and wasn't surprised that it felt like it usually did. "You haven't lost any tone have you? You must be lifting or something."

Bokuto chewed his lip. "I do lift and I do run still. Being active calms me. And okay, I didn't give up volleyball completely. I occasionally play with some guys at the gym, I just lost the nerve to play professionally."

Kuroo smiled with a bit of pride. "You probably smoke the other team."

"The teams fight over me and the one that doesn't get me, demands the rest of the best players. Most of them recognize me from the Tokyo team. Most saw me fall apart during my last game of that season and get benched so they don't ask."

"Well of course they fight over you." Kuroo squeezed Bokuto's bicep and Bokuto grinned, flexing for him. "I would."

"You should totally come play some time!"

"Only if you promise to think about a comeback. You're not happy, Kou, not really. You were never as happy as you were when you were playing." He kissed Bokuto's cheek. "I know you can if you want to. You could do anything you really put your all into. I'll be at every game. I cheer for you just like I used to."

Bokuto sighed but he nodded. Like always Kuroo was right and knew just what he needed. "All right." _I know that will make you feel better too. You'll stop thinking you ruined my life. I’ve been mean to you enough. I’ve punished you enough…I’ve punished myself enough. I wasn’t letting myself fully have you even though you’re right here._ "Hey Tetsu, when I retire we should travel together like we used to dream about. You can show me all the places where you thought about me."

Kuroo perked up completely and it made Bokuto's heart jump for joy. He had finally made Kuroo really smile. "Really? You still want to go?"

"Of course, I never didn't, I just didn't want to go right then."

"Then I promise!" Kuroo said with enthusiasm and pulled him into a kiss. There was no longer any tension or angry passion in this kiss, it was just warm and welcoming. They both let out soft moans when their tongues met and rubbed against each other.

"Wait." Bokuto murmured and he saw Kuroo trying to retreat, thinking he crossed the line. Bokuto quickly wrapped his arm around Kuroo's waist and pressed their foreheads together to reassure him. "I'm sorry. I was hurting you by keeping everything to myself and I didn't even realize it. I won't do that anymore." Bokuto had started crying by the end of his sentence and Kuroo wiped Bokuto’s tears just like Bokuto had done with him earlier.

"Me neither. No more secrets."

"You got it, babe." Kuroo grinned as their lips connected again and everything finally felt back to normal.

* * *

Kuroo woke first to his usual eight am alarm and groaned a little. Being the CEO, he could make his own hours, but it was easier to work days and be off nights so he could cook dinner for the two of them. He rolled over to see Bokuto's eyes peek open. "What time do you go in today?"

Bokuto yawned and stretched. "I don't. I'm off today." He scooted closer to Kuroo and gave him a sweet, gentle good morning kiss.

A day off did sound good and he could always work extra tomorrow. "I could take the day off too?" He asked it like a question, still waiting for Bokuto’s confirmation. They had finally, really made up, but it still didn’t feel real. They were both still cautious.

Bokuto smiled, "It would be nice to be together today, wouldn't it? But don't just take off if it will inconvenience your job."

Kuroo smirked. "What was that? Are you asking me to play hooky today?"

Bokuto licked his lips, golden eyes alight with mischief. Kuroo had missed that cunning, clever gaze. It reminded him of the shenanigans they used to get into in high school or how they used to provoke other players. "If I was, would you do it?"

"For you? Anything." Kuroo arched his back and stretched. _This feels normal._ _Are we really okay now?_ "But I don't know...that wasn't super convincing."

Kuroo narrowed his eyes and Bokuto saw the same scheming look that made him want to be Kuroo's ultimate partner in crime. "Be a bad boss Kuroo. Stay home with me. I'll stay in bed in cuddle with you and we'll make brunch. We could stay home all day and watch movies or we could go out and have a little adventure of our own." He rolled over and trapped Kuroo's body beneath his own. "Oh no, looks like you're trapped." Bokuto leaned down and kissed Kuroo's neck. "I love you a whole lot. I'm sorry I've been cold lately, but I'm glad we finally talked it out."

Besides last night, they really hadn't been this physically affectionate with each other. It sent shivers up Kuroo's spine and his resolve was quickly melting away. "Kou..." Kuroo closed his eyes and let out a small moan as Bokuto nipped along his jawline. “…okay.”

"Yay!" Bokuto rolled over and pulled Kuroo on top of him. Kuroo glared at him for stopping, but Bokuto still had a few things to say, so he ignored him. "Tetsu, I'll stop taking all night shifts, I promise."

"You were doing that on purpose!"

"I knew I was hurting you, but I was used to having you back. I was still upset at you and I didn't handle it well." He pressed a bunch of little kisses in Kuroo's hair. "I forgive you. You're off probation."

Kuroo teared up and Bokuto just hugged him tighter. "I forgive you too. Am I really allowed to kiss all I want now?"

Bokuto's heart clenched at the sincere, timid question. "Yes. I'm done avoiding you and shutting you out. Last night was even better than three weeks ago. Shit, I missed you so much."

"I missed you too and I'll never leave again, not without you." He murmured sleepily and nuzzled his head into Bokuto's chest. "Mmm. No one has pecs as beautiful as yours, darling."

"Damn right, kitten, and no one has quite the soft and sexy bedhead that you do."

Kuroo burst out laughing at the nickname and Bokuto raised an eyebrow. "You caught me off guard. You haven't called me kitten since high school when you used to use to embarrass me in front of my teammates."

Bokuto chuckled. "I knew it made you blush and I thought you were cute when you did."

"Cuz it is an embarrassing pet name." He kissed Bokuto's chest, "I love you, sunshine."

"That one's pretty embarrassing too!" Bokuto kissed him on the lips. “I love you too.” He moved to get up and Kuroo pouted. “I’m just going to the kitchen. You want coffee, don’t you?”

Kuroo’s eyes lit up with the mention of his favorite caffeinated substance. Bokuto knew him so well. “Yes, please! It’s still so early.” He watched Bokuto walk away wearing nothing with no shame. It made him chuckle and remember their college days. After they had gotten their first apartment, if they weren’t going anywhere that day it wasn’t unusual for Bokuto not to bother getting dressed. They always kept it warm enough in the apartment to allow for it and if it was cold, there were always blankets. Kuroo realized that he also still hadn’t gotten dressed from the night before, but like Bokuto he actually planned on at least putting on underwear, but maybe that could wait a bit.

Bokuto walked back into the room carrying the tray they specifically bought for day-after-breakfasts in bed. There were two cups of coffee and two bowls of cereal on top of it and Kuroo smiled. “I know, it’s not gormet, but I was too lazy to actually make something.” He carefully placed it on Kuroo’s lap and got back into bed. “A classic Koutarou and Tetsurou adventure would have been fun, but I’m leaning more toward the movies in bed kind of day.”

“First of all, it’s a Tetsurou and Koutarou adventure,” He paused and stuck his tongue at Bokuto who narrowed his eyes over their old silly argument. Both of them had incredible egos, but somehow, they balanced each other out. Either that, or no one else could deal with either of them for the rest of their lives. “Secondly, I’m good with that. I could use a day with no one else to get in our way.”

Bokuto picked up the remote and put a random movie on, but he knew their focus wouldn’t be on it. “It also leaves the possibility for another round or two at some point. It’s been three weeks we have a lot of missed opportunities to make up for.”

Kuroo laughed and kissed Bokuto. His heart was pounding like it used to every time he was around Bokuto. Finally, Bokuto had been starting to sound like his old self. They were moving on and falling in love all over again. “Kou. I was thinking, now that we’re making a fresh start, maybe we should look for a new place too.”

“I agree with that.” Bokuto stared at the TV, memories of pain, resurfacing when he thought of the three longs all alone in this place.

“We’ve kind of out grown this one, hm?”

Bokuto’s eyes lit up with happiness, wiping away the lingering sadness away, as he got an idea. “We should get a bigger place! Like a tiny house or something with a pool! I’ve always wanted a pool and maybe we could the cat you’ve always wanted and maybe a dog too.”

Kuroo took a sip of his coffee and smiled at Bokuto over the rim. “We could afford that. My company always makes more money than I can spend. Even though my trip was expensive, we’re releasing the first game of a series. If it catches on, it’ll be good for me. Kenma loves it a lot.”

“And if I get my old spot on the team, I’ll get close to my old salary back. We down sized for your dream, but we still have a good amount of savings.”

“Hearing you talk about savings still makes me laugh. I never thought you’d be so responsible.”

Bokuto stuck his tongue out. “Yeah, yeah. It’s called adulthood. I’m 26 now. I’m kind of old, who knows if I’ll still be young enough for the team.”

“Hey! That makes me old too.”

Bokuto lowered his voice to a mock whisper. “News flash, babe, you’re not the young kitten you used to be in college.”

“I’m going to dump my cereal bowl on you.”

“But you won’t. That’ll get the bed wet too and I’ll be so cold that I’ll be forced to put on clothes. It would deprive you of all this,” Bokuto ran his hands down the length of his torso and winked at Kuroo. “and that would be a shame.”

Kuroo chuckled and nodded. Bokuto sure knew him well. “When’s your next day off?”

“Saturday.”

“Why don’t we start house hunting then?”

“Sounds good, but we should also go to the gym together too. Most of the guys are there that day. You can judge if I’d even be any good still. We’ll also pretend you’re just my boyfriend and Nekoma’s scheming captain so they won’t force us to split up.”

“I probably won’t be worth fighting over. I’m not shape like that anymore.”

“Liar. You have abs still!”

“Being in shape and being in _volleyball_ shape are two very different things.”

“I believe in you, baby.”

Kuroo rolled his eyes, but smiled. Today would be good for them. The game might come out slightly behind schedule, but it didn’t matter. They needed this and were finally on track. They were joking and laughing again and they had just planned out a ridiculously domestic future. Kuroo wouldn’t trade that for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter. I like this AU more than I expected and the story felt so unfinished just leaving as a one-shot. I have a habit of making sequels that rush the plot just to get the story finished and I don't always develop my ideas like I want to. Instead of doing that, I've decided to add another chapter or two or possibly three as an epilogue. We'll see how chapter three goes and I'll decide then. Next chapter will explore Bokuto trying to rejoin the team now that his rock is back. <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto and Kuroo go to the gym to meet some of the friends Bokuto has been playing volleyball in his time off. While there, they meet a few unexpected guests and it makes for one interesting game. Later, they go hunting for a new house to finish their fresh start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song inspiration for this chapter:  
> "My love I will keep you, by My pow'r alone  
> I don't care where you fall, where you have been  
> I'll never forsake you, My love never ends  
> It never ends" - Tenth Avenue North ("Times")  
> This song is everything! It works so well with the whole story line for me, not just this chapter.

It was finally, finally, Saturday and Bokuto had a whole day planned for them. Saturdays were Kuroo’s favorite days because he was allowed to sleep in as much as he wanted. Bokuto on the other hand was wide awake, ready to start the day. He rolled over, releasing himself from Kuroo’s hold, and looked at the clock. The glowing green numbers read 7:30 am and Bokuto winced a little. Even if they had a busy day ahead of them, Kuroo would be pissed if he was woken up now. Bokuto rolled over to give Kuroo a quick kiss before he intended to get up, but he stopped. Besides last Tuesday when they had spent all day in bed together, this was first time neither of them had to rush out anywhere. The first time he’d stopped and really looked Kuroo since he had come back.

              Kuroo looked different in a way. While he was abroad, Kuroo had started to wear his hair longer. It wasn’t much longer, just enough to lay flatter in the back and maybe if Kuroo wanted he could pull it into a ponytail. The thought made Bokuto a little excited, he bet Kuroo would look hot with his hair pulled back, but still having the front pieces in his normal style. Maybe later he’d be able to coerce Kuroo into trying that out. For a half of second, Bokuto thought about trying to put in into a ponytail, but then thought better of it. Last time he woke up Kuroo on a Saturday, before 10:00am, he got forcefully kicked out of bed. The glare Kuroo sent his way still sent shivers up his spine to think about.

              Bokuto decided on a safer option and took both of Kuroo’s hands into his own. Kuroo’s hands were different too, a bit less rough and caloused like used to be in their volleyball days. His body too, Kuroo still kept up with work outs, but he was leaner and less muscular than before. Thinking about everything Kuroo’s hands, his body had been through to change like it had, still made Bokuto a little sad. He wanted to know, he wanted to go back in time and see everything Kuroo had seen together. Three years shouldn’t seem like a lot in the span of lifetime, but they still held significance. World traveling had changed Kuroo in a way Bokuto never could just staying at home.

              But in all the changes there were still things about Kuroo that were the same. He still had the longest, darkest, most beautiful eyelashes that Bokuto had ever seen. On his left cheek, still sat a scar that Kuroo earned from a fist fight in middle school. Kuroo still loved to sleep in and lived off at least three cups of coffee a day. He still caused mischief and enjoyed provoking people. Their hands still fit together just the same as they always had. Bokuto leaned forward and kissed Kuroo’s knuckles. They were relaxed now, but Bokuto couldn’t forget how they were clenched in worry just days before now.

              They had made up, but Bokuto still hated himself for causing Kuroo to have a full-on panic attack. There still had to be something he could do to make it better. Bokuto chewed his lip like as he thought for a moment. Suddenly an idea came to him and Bokuto immediately dropped Kuroo’s hands. He jumped out of bed and pulled on the first pair of jeans and shirt he could find. He was pretty sure the sweater was Kuroo’s with the way it slightly tight on his chest, but he didn’t care. If he didn’t leave now, he’d risk not being back before Kuroo would wake up.

* * *

 

              Nearly two and half hours later Kuroo rolled over in bed, searching for his favorite warm body, but was only met with empty sheets. He peeked open a looked at the clock, 9:56, it would be unusual for Bokuto to be still in bed at this time. He slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes, getting used to being awake. “Kou?” He called out and untangled his legs from sheets, making his way to the door.

              “Wait Tetsu! Don’t open the door yet!” Bokuto called through the door and Kuroo’s hand hesitated on the door handle.

              He narrowed eyes and quickly got very suspicious of the whole situation. “Bokuto…what did you break this time? Please tell me you didn’t ruin one of my pans burning something on the stove. Or blow up the microwave?”

              “Baaaabe~ I didn’t! I wasn’t cooking, I didn’t break anything. You have such little faith in me!” Bokuto whined.

              “Tell that two the three skillets and two microwaves I’ve had to replace.” Kuroo shot back at him, grinning to himself.

              “…ugh fair, but It’s nothing bad, I swear. I got you a little surprise to make up for how I’ve been acting lately.”

              Kuroo sighed hearing a bit of the guilt in Bokuto’s voice. “Not fair. Now I’ll have to get you a gift.” He teased, but his tone was a little sad. He didn’t want to keep bringing everything up, then again, talking about it would help them deal with it.

              “I’m sure you’ll get me something along the way. I mean we’re house hunting today, after all, right?” Bokuto’s tone was cheery again and it made Kuroo smile, but it also made him want to see his face.

              “Can I come out yet? I want coffee and your face.”

              “Just my face?”

              “Yep. The rest of you is meh.”

              Bokuto gasped and pretended to be overly offended. Kuroo leaned his forehead against the door and chuckled. “You liar. You love my pecs and my arms and my abs.”

              “And your thighs and your butt…hmm. I guess there isn’t much I don’t like after all.”

              “I love you.”

              “I love you too.”

              “Okay I’m ready now! Close your eyes and hold your arms out. Please don’t cheat.”

              “This sounds like a bad prank. Are you going to put something slimly into my arms? I don’t trust you right now.”

              “I did something nice for you, _asshole_.”

              Kuroo chuckled again and opened the door with his eyes closed. He stepped out into the living room and held his hand out. “I’m starting to think you’re just going to put your dick in my hands.”

              Bokuto burst out laughing, “That would be incredible, but no. Not this time.”

              The first thing he felt was the warmth of Bokuto’s body as his boyfriend stepped closer to him. Then his mind registered the small kiss that pressed against his lips. Kuroo smiled at that and then gasped when something warm and soft…and alive was lowered into his arms. Bokuto adjusted Kuroo’s arms so they cradled the small creature. “Kou…? No fucking way. We should have discussed it first!”

              “Careful~!” Bokuto slid his arms under Kuroo’s just to make sure he didn’t drop the animal.

              Kuroo opened his eyes and looked down to see a small black kitten looking back up at him. It had the most beautiful green eyes and Kuroo fell in love instantly. He pressed his lips together and cradled the kitten in one arm and petted it with one hand.

              “Are you mad?”

              “No. I’m a bit upset that you didn’t ask me before buy him? Her?”

              “Her.”

              “Yes, before you bought her, but I’m so happy right now. I love you!” Kuroo, being careful of the kitten leaned over and kissed Bokuto. “And a black one too.”

              “Yep and I got her from the shelter today. She was given the name Mari, but it you want to rename her, that’s cool too.” Bokuto watched the way Kuroo snuggled and nuzzled Mari in his arms. It so was endearing that he couldn’t help but break into a brilliant smile.

              Kuroo looked up and met Bokuto’s eyes. The minute he did, he was blown away by that same dazzling smile that made him fall in love with Bokuto in the first place. It had been seen such a long time since he had seen that very smile directed at him. “Mari…that means rebellious, it’s perfect. Our course our kitten would be just as rebellious as we are.” Kuroo walked into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee. He was doing everything one handed just so he didn’t have to put Mari down.

              “Oh no. I’m going to be your second favorite now, aren’t I?” Bokuto teased and followed Kuroo into the kitchen.

              “Yep.” Kuroo said without any hesitation or shame.

              “Well when you buy me that dog after we move, he or she will definitely become my favorite.” Bokuto leaned on the counter, throwing Kuroo’s shade right back into his face.

              Kuroo turned around to face him. “How dare you? I was only teasing.” He pouted and Bokuto rolled his eyes.

              “Say it then.”

              “Fine you moody loser, you’re always my favorite.”

              Bokuto glared at him, “That comment was uncalled for.”

              Kuroo blew a kiss at him and went to the fridge to prepare something for breakfast. He grumbled under his breath and turned around. “Unfortunately, I need my hands.” Begrudgingly, he walked over and placed her into Bokuto’s arms. “I’m surprised she’s so chill about being held.”

              “I know. You can tell she really love it with the way she burrows into the crook of your arm.” Mari looked up Bokuto, after she made herself comfortable, and meowed softly at him.

              “Awww! Dude, her voice is so tiny and cute!”

              “I knowwww! Wait come here! We need a new family selfie for my Instagram.” Kuroo nodded and quickly jogged over to his boyfriend’s side. He nuzzled himself close and situated Mari between them. She meow in annoyance about being moved again, but didn’t make an attempt to get down. Kuroo leaned over and gave Bokuto a kiss on the cheek as he snapped the photo. “Babe, I love it! I’m totally captioning it: ‘As the best boyfriend ever, I surprised Kuroo with a kitten this morning. Meet our little Mari!’”

              “Proud of yourself, are you?”

              Bokuto smirked at him, “A little bit.”

              Kuroo rolled his eyes and started preparing things for breakfast. “I’m assuming you ate already but by now you’re hungry again. Eggs and bacon?”

              “Yes please! Oh and toast! We’ll need some carbs to get us ready for today too. I texted the guys I normally play with, we’re going to the gym at 11 to play with them. You promised. After that we can start looking for a house!”

              “All right, all right, but I can’t guarantee that I’ll still be as good as volleyball as I was in college.”

Bokuto grinned, “I’ve already prepared for that. I told them you were my boyfriend and you know how the game works, but don’t have much experience playing.”

Kuroo chuckled and grinned back mischievously. “Ah I see, hustling them so you can keep me on your team, hm?”

“Yes, if I don’t get to actually play with you then what’s the point?”

“Hm, true.” Kuroo smiled at him as he finished up making breakfast. “Oh, and I’ve already looked up some places online in the price range I’m comfortable with so we can start there.”

              “Oh! Good idea, I didn’t think about that.”

              “That’s why I’m here, to think when you don’t.”

              “Rude!’

              “I’m your boyfriend and I love you so of course I have to call you out on your bullshit.” Kuroo served him breakfast and then kissed his cheek before plucking Mari out his arms. “Breakfast time for you too, sweetie.” He placed her down in front of the food and water dishes that Bokuto had bought for her. “Awww~ look, your daddy Kou took care of you, didn’t he?”

              “Of course I did! Food’s in the pantry and her litter box is in the guest bathroom.”

              Kuroo smiled at him and got breakfast ready for Mari. He patted the top of Bokuto’s head before sitting down to eat with him. “Good boy.” Bokuto grinned at him, happy by any kind of praise from his boyfriend.

* * *

 

              Bokuto was sitting in the living room waiting for Kuroo to finish getting ready and spit out his water when Kuroo came out dressed in black volleyball shorts and Bokuto’s old Fukurodani jersey. “You’re _not_ wearing that are you?” He choked out once he had recovered.

              “Why? Too much of a distraction? It’s my favorite!”

              “Two can play at that game.” Bokuto jumped off the couch and ran into their bedroom. He came out a minute later wearing Kuroo’s old Nekoma jersey. “Hah!”

              Kuroo shrugged. “You look nice in red. It’s a bit tight on you, but I’m not complaining.” He smirked at Bokuto and posed for a bit. He looked up at Bokuto through his lashes in the way that always drove Bokuto crazy. “The ‘boyfriend-wearing-my-clothes’ trope affects you more than it does me.”

              Bokuto bit his lip and just stared at Kuroo for a minute before he recovered enough to speak. “Well fine, but I’m not changing.”

              “Me neither.” Kuroo pulled on a pair of plain warm up pants and a jacket over his outfit. Bokuto rolled his eyes and did the same. “Wait! You need one more thing!” Bokuto suddenly remembered his musings from this morning and ran into their bathroom. He grabbed a hair elastic from the drawer and ran back out into the living room. “Can I try something real quick?”

              Kuroo raised an eyebrow at him, “Suuuure…?”

              “Cool! Sit down.” Bokuto patted the edge of the sofa and waited for Kuroo to sit down before sliding in behind him. Kuroo was about to ask until Bokuto’s fingers combed through his hair. They brushed through it a few times and Kuroo closed his eyes, enjoying the calming sensation. Bokuto gathered all the strands in the back into a small ponytail, securing it with the elastic. He jumped up and examined his work. It looked just as cute and sexy as he had imagined it.

              “Do you have a thing for ponytails that I didn’t know about?”

              “Maaaaybe. I didn’t realize until this morning when I noticed that your hair was slightly longer. I wondered what it would look like done like this. I approve.”

              Kuroo pulled out his phone to check it out. There were a couple of times while traveling that he wore it like this. If Bokuto liked it then he was game. “Hm. It does look pretty nice, huh?”

              “Yeah, now, let’s just go you nerd.” Bokuto grabbed Kuroo’s hand and led them out the door. They lived close enough to the gym that they decided just to walk there. Bokuto kept sneaking looks at Kuroo. With their tracksuits on, no one could really tell that they were each other’s uniforms. It was like a dirty little secret and it made Bokuto giddy.

              “You’re the nerd, stop giving me those creepy looks.” Kuroo rolled his eyes and thought suddenly of their cat at home “Baaaabe, we left Mari all alone. Do you think she’ll be okay?”

              “Tetsu, she’s a cat, they’re independent animals.”

              “We should at least bring her with us later so she’s not alone all day.”

              Bokuto grinned at him, “I’m way ahead of you baby! I got you a cat backpack! We tested it out in the store, she loves it.”

              Kuroo stopped suddenly as he burst out laughing. Because of their connected hands, Bokuto nearly tripped with the abruptness of Kuroo’s stop. “You did not!”

              “I did! She was so comfortable. We’ll have to take her out occasionally, but I knew you would like that.”

              “You’re amazing.” His tone had a touch of teasing, but mostly it was sincere. “Seriously, no one else would think of those things for me like you do.” Bokuto grinned with pride as they started to walk again. As they entered the gym, Kuroo got nervous. It wasn’t like he’d never played volleyball before, but it had been a few years.

              “Babe, relax. This is a casual setting.”

              “Shut up. It’s been four years, I’m not in that kind of shape anymore.” Bokuto pulled him through the gym and Kuroo was suddenly calm when they entered the courts designated for volleyball. The familiar squeak of shoes, feel of the floor under his feet, and the high, brightly ceilings, it was like coming home. “Geez, it’s been forever.”

              “Bo! My dude!” A tall brunette approached them and high fived Bokuto. “You must be Kuroo Tetsurou, good to meet ya dude.”

              “That’s me, and you are…?”

              “Bo, come on! I’m like your gym best friend and your boyfriend doesn’t even know me?” Bokuto grinned sheepishly and the guy laughed a little. “Then again, we just found out that you even had a boyfriend. I’m Sakurai Keito.”

              “So, it’s true, Bokuto is acutally a fag. I suspected for a while, but it’s a surprise actually seeing it.” One of the guys in the corner elbowed his friend, but talked loud enough for the whole room to hear.”

              Bokuto immediately bristled and let go of Kuroo’s hand, ready to fight the guy. Kuroo stopped him by wrapping both his arms Bokuto’s waist. He had been out longer than Bokuto so he was used to hearing these kinds of comments. “Baby,” Kuroo smirked in the guy’s direction and then sloppily kissed Bokuto’s cheek. “Did I tell you how good your hair looks today?” He reached up fixed a piece that was out of place.

              The anger faded from Bokuto’s expression as he understood what Kuroo was doing. If they ignorant guy was going to say things like that then they’d do everything to make him as uncomfortable as possible. “Does it? Just wait until everyone sees your thighs in your shorts. I’m happy you’re mine because if you weren’t I’d be jealous of whoever had you.”

              Sakurai grinned at them and then walked over to address the ignorant bastard in the corner. “Get out. Kuroo’s taking your spot today.”

              “Are you serious? I’m always here, I’ve always played with you guys.” He looked around for some sort of support from his friends, but he got none. “Fine, I wouldn’t want to play those fags anyway.”

              Sakurai watched as they guy left then addressed the rest of the players. “Anyone else?” No one else even dared to move, most just shrugged it off. “Okay good. Let’s split up the teams and get going. I’ve got other shit to do today.”

“Oh, finally, I’m ready to get started.” Kuroo jested, pretending that it wasn’t because of them, they the hadn’t started yet. He unwound himself from Bokuto and ditched his warm up gear. Bokuto smirked and did the same.

“You two seriously came dressed like that?”

              They both turned to toward the source of the familiar voice on the other side of the net. “Akaashi?” Bokuto yelled out in surprise.  

              “Kuroo texted me that you’d both be here today. If you’re really coming back to the team, I might as well see it for myself.”

              “Are you actually going to play, _coach_?” Bokuto stepped closer so only the net divided them.

              Akaashi smirked a little. “Yeah, think of this as your preliminary test. If you can beat my team and my sets then maybe you are ready.”

              “Yeah, but I’m the one in practice, you haven’t played since college, you oldie.”

              “I’m still a year younger than you, Bokuto-san.” His tone was as blunt and as even as ever.

              Kuroo doubled over laughing, leaning his arm on Bokuto’s shoulder to keep his balance. “I nearly forgot that no one can put Bokuto in his place like Akaashi can.”

              “I can’t take either of you seriously wearing each other’s old high school uniforms.”

              “Wait! You told us that Kuroo hadn’t really played before!” A blond guy from the opposing team piped up, cutting off their reunion short.

              “Oh yeah, Yamoto, I lied. I knew you wouldn’t let us play on the same team if you knew. You’re the one that always insists that I rotate teams each time.” Bokuto wrapped his arm around Kuroo’s shoulders. “He hasn’t played in like four years, so it’s basically the same thing.”

              “Maybe, but Sakurai is always fighting to be on your team. Too bad, Bo’s taken, huh Sakurai?”

              “Bro, I have a boyfriend and Bo told me he and Kuroo are high school sweethearts, so no way could I break that up.” Sakurai winked at Kuroo who grinned back at him.

              “You called us high school sweethearts, how cute.”

              “Ugh, well we’ve got Akaashi so let’s get this game going.” Yamato fired back.

              “Why don’t you go serve first, champ? It’ll getcha back into the groove.” Bokuto grinned at Kuroo, giving him a little shove toward the back corner of the court. An idea suddenly crossed his mind and he grabbed Kuroo’s shirt to stop him, “wait! I just want you to know, ‘we’re like blood in our veins. We must flow without stopping. Keep the oxygen moving and your mind working’.” Bokuto grinned cheekily at him when he finished.

              Kuroo looked at him with disbelief for a second before glaring at him. “Did you memorize that just so you could mock me with it?”

              “Uh huh! Anything to annoy you, my love. Go have a nice serve, captain.” Bokuto patted Kuroo’s shoulder and went to take his position on the front left. Kuroo shook his head at Bokuto and readied himself.

              “Watch out, even if he’s a little rusty, his plays are always tricky.” Akaashi murmured to his team. “He’s almost as good as his vice was at reading the game and players.”

              Kuroo quickly scanned the other team, looking for a weak spot in the team. There was one that he guessed would be poorer at receiving. He threw the ball up and aimed the serve at him. Unfortuantely, he didn’t time the jump right and ball hit the net on the way over. It wasn’t what he anticipated, but the front line wasn’t ready for a serve that fell so close to the front.

              “Nice one, Kuroo-san!” Sakurai called, giving him a thumbs up.

              Bokuto snickered, knowing that wasn’t where Kuroo had originally been aiming. “Yeah, nice one.”

              “Shut up! I’m getting warmed up.” Kuroo took a deep breath and served again, luckily this one connected against his palm right and his jump worked out well. As he suspected, the guy was weak at blocking. He was able to receive the ball, but not well. It bounced off his arms and out of bounds.

              “There we go baby!”

              “That’s why I mean,” Akaashi told him. “He could tell you were weaker at receiving, just wait until you have to face him blocking.” Kuroo managed to score another few points before they got used to his type of serves and were able to work around it. Once they really got going, Akaashi was on top of his game. He was clearly better than Kuroo and Bokuto’s setter, but with Kuroo’s blocks and Bokuto’s spikes, they were pretty evenly matched. After the first set, Bokuto’s team what up, but Akaashi’s team took the second it. The last set came down to the wire, both teams sweating and working harder than they were used to.

              They were on a game-point, Sakurai was serving, Bokuto and Kuroo were in the front line next to each other. This had been their most dangerous combo. In college, it had been especially dangerous when Akaashi joined the team they were nearly unstoppable. It would have been awesome for the three of them to play as trio again, but then there would be no competition. So Bokuto supposed it was only fair that the other team got Akaashi. Sakurai’s serve was received by the other team’s libero and then Akaashi set it up for Yamato, their wing spiker. By now, Akaashi had found a way to coordinate with him so the combo worked pretty well. Kuroo and Bokuto went for the block, but only managed to get a one touch.

              “One-touch! You got this Aki! Set it up!”

              Aki grinned and readied for the set, Kuroo, Bokuto and their other wing spiker, Hattori jumped for it. Aki sent it flying toward Bokuto. Of course, for the game-point it had to go to their ace. The other team’s block forced him into using a straight and Yamato managed to receive. It was headed out of bounds. Bokuto and Kuroo exchanged a look, but kept on their guard. One of the other guys dove for it, but didn’t quite make it.

              “YEAH WE WIN!” Bokuto cheered and lifted Kuroo up in a huge bear hug.

              “Hell yeah! Boyfriends who stay together play and win together!” Kuroo cheered, wrapping his arms around Bokuto’s shoulders.

              “Damn…that was the most intense game we’ve played in a while. We should have three pros with us every time.” Yamato commented, bent over and catching his breath.

              “How about no. I don’t think I could keep up. Some of you maybe, but I’m nearly thirty. I’m getting old.” Sakurai leaned against the wall to catch his breath.

              “Watch it! Don’t use the cursed T word or the O word!” Bokuto called back to him, finally setting Kuroo on the ground.

              “Well, I’m a lot closer than you two. You’re what? 26?”

              “KEITO! Don’t!” Bokuto covered his hears dramatically and the group laughed.

              “Even so, Bo’s the most in shape of all of us.” Aki added, patting Bokuto’s shoulder on his way out. “Good game, dude, feel free to bring that pretty boyfriend of your any time.” Aki winked at Kuroo and stuck his tongue out at Bokuto. “I gotta go, responsibilities and shit.”

              Bokuto and Kuroo lingered as the rest of the guys filtered out and approached Akaashi. “What do you think?”

              “You’re definitely not any worse than you used to be.” He gave Bokuto and Kuroo a half smile, “I think you could still keep up if you decided to come back. Text me before you if do and you should call Coach to see if you can drop by a practice.”

              “Thanks, Akaashi!” Bokuto grinned at him. It didn’t sound like much praise, but Bokuto knew Akaashi.

              “You better be there to support him, pain-in-the-ass-Kuroo-san. You know he needs you.” Akaashi narrowed his eyes a bit and Kuroo caught the underlying, ‘if you hurt him again’ threat.

              “Wouldn’t miss it. I’ll be at every game.” Kuroo held his hands up in surrender. “I mean it this time, I promise. We’re going now to look at houses today _and_ we just got a cat together.”

              “You’re the most non-married-married couple I’ve ever seen.” They turned around to see a new person that had joined them.

              “Oikawa?! Dude! What are you doing here? You should have joined our game.” Bokuto’s eyes lit up and Kuroo noticed the underlying excitement in Oikawa’s eyes as well.

              “I was weight lifting and only caught the last half. Apparently, you’ve still got game Mr. assistant coach and you too Kuroo.” Oikawa crossed his arms and squared off in front of Bokuto. He was hurt by Bokuto leaving and now a bit guarded when it came to their current dynamic. Kuroo picked up on it and felt a little guilty. “So, I’ve heard this rumor you’re thinking of making a comeback now that your boyfriend is back.”

              Oikawa was only one besides Akaashi that knew the truth about Bokuto’s absence. When Bokuto fell apart and quit Oikawa had tried to reach out to him. He had tried to call Bokuto back, but quit when Bokuto broke down and told him the whole story. Kuroo wondered if Oikawa held a bit of a grudge or anger against him. If he did, Kuroo could tell he masked it well.

              “I’m still thinking about it, but yeah.” Bokuto stepped close to Oikawa, narrowing his eyes. He reached over and took Kuroo’s hand, lacing their fingers together. He pulled Kuroo close, so he was flush against his side, and kissed his cheek. “Don’t blame Kuroo. It’s not his fault and we’ve made up. It’s all over. We’re doing bringing it up. I just don’t want anyone mad at him or to hate him anymore, please?”

              Oikawa stepped back and softened his expression a little. “So, when’s the wedding, hm? I mean you’re getting the house and the pet, I think you’re doing it backwards.”

              Bokuto laughed and Akaashi rolled his eyes at Oikawa’s attempt at making up. Kuroo smiled and answered first. “Geez, Oikawa, I haven’t proposed yet. Don’t ruin it.”

              Bokuto’s eyes widened and Oikawa gasped, neither expecting that kind of answer out of Kuroo. “What?” Bokuto turned to face and linked his other hand with Kuroo’s as well. “You’re going to propose?”

              “Not now that the surprise has been ruined!” Kuroo sent a fake glare at Oikawa before looking back at Bokuto. “Now, you’ll just have to wait and see. I’m going to do it when you least expect it.”

              “Not if I propose to you first.”

              Oikawa looked at Akaashi and deadpanned. “What have I done?” Akaashi raised his eyebrow and shrugged.

              “Uh huh. Sure, darling. Now come on, we’ve got to get home to pick up Mari and start looking.” Kuroo led Bokuto out of the gymnasium, waving at Akaashi and Oikawa on their way out. “See you both soon!”

              “Those two may be the most hopeless couple I’ve ever seen.” Oikawa watched them leave and shook his head.

              “And yet somehow they’ve lasted this long.” Akaashi agreed.

              “Do you think he’ll really come back?”

              “Is that hope in your voice?” Akaashi smirked and Oikawa glared at him.

              “So what? He’s your friend too…how can he take two years off and still be as good as he always was?”

              “There are so many things about Bokuto that I question, so I’ve stopped at this point.” Akaashi gave Oikawa a half smile as Oikawa burst out laughing.

* * *

 

              “This. This is incredible and you’re right she does love it.” Kuroo looked down at the red backpack between them. It had a large bubble window that made the whole thing look like a spaceship. According to the package it was properly ventilated for the cat to breathe. Bokuto had padded the bottom with blankets so Mari could be comfortable for travel.

              “I know. I did make it super comfy and put some toys in there. We’ll take her out when we’re in the car, but to carry her other places.”

              “Agreed.” Kuroo bent down and looked through the mesh ventilation the side. “Ready to go, Mari-baby?” Mari gave a soft meow in return and then settled down again. “I love this more than anything right now.” Kuroo picked up the backpack and slipped it on backwards so Mari was against his stomach.

              Bokuto pretended to tear up, “Anything?” He whimpered and pouted dramatically at Kuroo.

              “You dork. You’re not a _thing_. I love you the most anyway.”

              “You know you’re wearing that backwards, right?”

              “I know, but it’s so she can see out in front of us and I can see her.” Kuroo led the way and slid into the passenger seat, cradling the backpack in his lap.

              “Oh, so I’m driving, huh?” Bokuto teased and slid in behind the driver’s seat.

              “Yeah, so don’t kill us. The first address is programed into my phone.” Bokuto looked over at Kuroo who had unzipped the carrier and was cooing at Mari through the top. It was undeniably adorable. This might have been the best decision Bokuto had ever made. Well, aside from getting together with Kuroo in the first place. They pulled up to the first place and exchanged uneasy looks. Bokuto was about to open his mouth to tease Kuroo about this one.             

              “Wait, it didn’t look like this in the picture!” Kuroo protested. The picture he had seen online the house had a fresh coat of paint, the lawn was well kept and it over all just looked bigger.

              “Should we see if its better inside?”

              “I want to say, but I… _suppose…_ we shouldn’t judge it from how it looks on the outside.” Kuroo shrugged and readied Mari in her carrier to go out. They were greeted by relator when they stepped out to the car. She was very enthusiastic and told them all about the features of the house and that the photo was a bit old on the website. At least the inside had been better than the outside, but Kuroo knew deep down that it wasn’t the one. It had a nice kitchen, even if it wasn’t cramped. Three bedrooms like they wanted and even a pool, but it would need more work that Kuroo was willing to put in. He thanked the relator and they went back to the car.

              “So?” Bokuto asked, not trying to keep any bias out of his voice at all.

              “No. just, no. The super blah inside definitely couple well with the rundown outside.”

              Bokuto sighed in relief, “Good. We’re on the same page as usual.”

              The next two were about the same, nice and nicer than the first but still not quite there. They pulled up to the fourth house and both turned to each other and smiled. “Babe, I have a good feeling about this one.”

              Kuroo nodded, “Me too. The outside is nice and modern.”

              “We should paint it red!”

              “No. I mean I’m usually with you all the way, but this is one of those times I have to cut off your ‘too much’ gene.” Bokuto opened his mouth to protest, but decided against it. Kuroo did have a better sense of style. Kuroo carefully placed Mari back in the carrier one last time. “This is the last time I’ll disturb you, baby, I promise. This could be the one.” He gently slipped on the backpack and got out of the car, following Bokuto who was already running up the sidewalk.

              “Bokuto? Kuroo? You’re my next appointment?”

              A familiar dark-haired male stepped out of the house as they approached the front door. Kuroo smiled, Daichi hadn’t changed much other than just looking a bit older. He still had the same haircut he’d always had back then. “You’re a relator now?”

              “I am and Suga stages the houses.”

              Bokuto grinned, “I love that you two are still working as partners.”

              Kuroo nodded to the wedding ring on Daichi’s finger. “If you’re married to anyone but Suga, I’ve lost all faith in love.”

              Daichi laughed a little, “Yeah it is him.”

              “Thank god!” Kuroo exclaimed dramatically.

              “And you two are still together too, huh?” Daichi thought for a moment to ask the reasoning for them not being married yet, but thought better than that. It wasn’t really his business and maybe Kuroo and Bokuto just weren’t the marrying type.

              “Yep!” Bokuto “It’s suuuuper serious. We’ve even got a cat together! Turn around and show him, dude.” Kuroo slowly turned around showed Daichi the cat carrier with Mari inside.

              “It’s like a cat space ship! That’s so cute.” Sugawara had come down to see what was taking Daichi so long.

              “Hey Suga.” Bokuto greeted him cheerily.

              “Hello. What’s his name? He has the most beautiful green eyes.”

              “She,” Kuroo corrected in that arrogant way of his that made Daichi roll his eyes. “And her name is Mari.”

              “That’s fitting for a cat of yours. I do find it amusing that you brought her along with you.”

              “We just got her today, Dai! We didn’t want to leave her alone all day.”

              “You would totally spoil your cat.” Daichi turn around and started into the house. “Come on, let’s get the tour started. This house is a three bedroom, four and half bath, with a possibility of a fourth bedroom in the basement. I’m sure you saw that on website.” They followed after Daichi with Suga bringing up the rear, playing with Mari through the window.

              The entryway led into a big open kitchen with a bay window about the sink. It had both a breakfast bar and a table but didn’t feel crowded. From there was a wide family room with comfy looking couches and large screen tv. “We might have to get a bigger TV for this room.” Bokuto commented.  

              “I would say that would be Suga’s fault for putting such a nice one in.” Sugawara just smiled deviously at Kuroo’s words. He listened to the way Daichi described the functionality of each room and stayed with him and Sugawara.

              Bokuto on the other hand was running ahead and then running back yelling to Kuroo, “Hey come look at this!” The made it to the basement next and it was finished like the had wanted.

              “Dude, we could throw some killer parties down here, just like we wanted.” Bokuto was buzzing around them and then flying off to random rooms of the basement. Kuroo watched him in fond amusement. He was excited too, but just contained it a little better.

              “I don’t know how you do it. Keeping up with him seems exhausting.” Daichi commented as the started up the stairs to go look at the second floor.

              “Sometimes, I mean what couple doesn’t have problems and what couple doesn’t get annoyed with each other every once in a while? But I just like being along for the ride. All of our crazy, spontaneous schemes have ended up being my favorite days. He’s my ray of sunshine. His energy and smile just make me feel better. I don’t think anyone else could stand him all the time like I can. I miss him like crazy when he’s not around. My life would be boring and sad without him in it.” Daichi was blushing a little by hearing something so honest and sincere. If that wasn’t love, he didn’t know what was. Kuroo hadn’t even mentioned the word love, but it was there. In his living smile, swimming in his eyes, lingering in his tone, and voiced in every word.

              “BABE!” Bokuto at least waited until they reached the landing before he pulled Kuroo into one of his spine crushing hugs. Kuroo was a bit embarrassed that Bokuto had heard what he said. He had been expecting Bokuto to be too busy to hear. Then again, it didn’t really bother him because it was true. He pressed a very sloppy, very enthusiastic kiss onto Kuroo’s lips before leaning in to whisper in his ear. “I’m _sooo_ going to go down on you when we get home.”

              Kuroo’s eyes lit up and he nodded just as enthusiastically. “I’m holding you to that. Now come on, let’s check out the bedrooms. I need to see if there’s one fitting for my home office.”

              Bokuto laced his fingers with Kuroo’s and stayed by his side as they explored the upstairs. There was a hallway bathroom with a two different sinks on the vanity and a pretty good shower. If need be, they could always update it. The master bedroom and attached bathroom were everything they were looking for. Big enough for a king bed without dwarfing the room and separate vanities in the bathroom. The other two rooms were both set up as bedrooms, but the bigger of two was enough to accommodate Kuroo’s double monitor set up.

              “Yeah, I think this could work.” Kuroo muttered and Bokuto nodded in agreement.

              “Okay, last is the pool and the yard.” Daichi motioned for them to follow him outside. The house sat on an acre lot and had plenty of yard left even with the pool extending off the patio. It wasn’t a modest house, but nor was it a mansion. It was more like a large family house. Both of their extra genes pulled at their brains, begging for a mansion, but they didn’t really need that. Kuroo nudged them back into reality by picking houses around this size or slightly smaller. Maybe down the road they’d spring for a summer home or beach house eventually. So, springing for the mansion wouldn’t be the best idea.  

              “It’s perfect for our future dog. You better be getting me a big one.”

              “You know it, darling. I hate little dogs.” Kuroo smiled at him and then slowly bent down to set the cat carrier down. Mari had meowed a little, restless with being cooped up. Kuroo picked her up out of the backpack and cradled her in his arms. “There you go, girlie. What did you think? Did you see some things you like? We sure did.”

Sugawara immediately perked up and skipped over to Kuroo’s side. He cautiously reached over to pet Mari along her back. His heart melted a little when she easily accepted the touch. “Wow, she’s really calm and friendly.”

“So far she has been. We’ll see how she is when she gets more comfortable with us and with the house. You can hold her if you want.” Kuroo transferred her to Sugawara’s arms and went back over to join Daichi.

“What do you think?”

Kuroo looked at Bokuto for approval first. He as pretty sure they were completely on the same page, but occasionally Bokuto could unpredictable. “Yeah?”

“Yeah!”

“All right then.” Daichi nodded and showed Kuroo the paperwork and the asking price. Kuroo looked at the price and wrote down an offer slightly higher to give them a better chance of closing on the house. “Yes, sounds good. I’ll contact the owners and let them know. I call you with their final decision. They’ve had a couple other offers, but I think this is a good one.”

“So, did we get it?” Kuroo shook his head at Bokuto with a smile.

“That’s not how it works. We’ll know in a couple days.” Kuroo collected their things and Mari, very reluctantly from Sugawara’s arms, and led Bokuto back out to the car. “Hopefully we’ll only be going back to the apartment for a couple weeks before we can officially move in.” Bokuto and Kuroo looked longingly at house one last time before pulling away and driving home.

* * *

 

“Kou! Kou are you home?” Kuroo walked into their apartment, still dressed in his work clothes with a large smile on his face. It had been a few days since their house hunting date. Things were good at home, with Mari and with Bokuto. They were about to get a whole lot better. Once he found Bokuto and shared the news. He knelt down for a moment to give Mari a little scratch under her chin as their usual greeting before going to look for Bokuto.

“Yes, I know…I have been…you’ve talked to Akaashi right? …Yeah, he approved it. Yes! I promise I won’t let you down again. I’ll see you on Wednesday night!” Kuroo walked into their bedroom to catch the end of Bokuto’s conversation. He only picked what was happening on Bokuto’s side of the phone, but it seemed like good news. Also, if he mentioned Akaashi it had to be about volleyball. Bokuto turned around as he hung up the phone and jumped a little at the sudden appearance of Kuroo. He placed a hand on his chest and gasped a little for breath. “Damn, Bro, you scared me.”

“Sorry, I called your name, but you must have not heard me.” Kuroo clasped his hands together and bounced on the balls of his feet. “I have some good news.”

“Me too! You first.”

“We got the house! We can move in by next Friday.”

“YES!” Bokuto jumped into the air and pumped his fists. “This is the best day. I got coach to let me try out to rejoin the team. It’s on Wednesday.”

“That’s amazing! You’re going to go, right?” Kuroo raised an eyebrow at him. Bokuto seemed exciting, but he knew this wasn’t going to be easy. Playing professionally, ate up a lot of time and energy. Not only that, but he worried a little what memories being on that court again would bring up.

“Of course I am!”

“Not without me, you’re not.”

Bokuto smiled softly at that. Even back then, that had been their thing. It was simple, but it said everything. ‘I just want to go where you are. If you’ve got somewhere to be, just take me with. I’ll be happy as long as I’m by your side.’ “I was hoping you would say that. I need you there.”

“I wouldn’t miss it. I’ll be there every time.” Before, that connotation had only had a volleyball context, but now, there was so much more behind it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for being late on the update! Y'all who follow my other stuff probably get tired of my apologies, but I always feel so bad when life gets in the way of getting an update out on time. This chapter alone doubles the word count of the story! It's finally the domestic fluff this story needed to be whole. I was going to actually have Bokuto's return to pro volleyball in this chapter and possibly end it here, but I decided to give that it's own chapter. You're stuck with me for another sporadic update. :P ;) I hope you enjoyed this and comment! Comments keep my writing~!

**Author's Note:**

> I actually have plans to continue this one. I have a little of an idea. They are coming back from hurt and mending their relationship. I've started writing part 2 in my head. I have another fic to update before this though. Hopefully, I'll write it soon.


End file.
